kidishifandomcom-20200214-history
Kidishi (planet)
Not to be confused with Kidishi or Kidish. Kidishi (Σıᴅızı / ᴋᴇᴇ-ᴅᴇᴇ-sʜᴇᴇ), previously known on Earth as Larentia XIV, is the second planet from Uri (85eta UMa), the largest terrestrial planet in its system, and one of the two planets of its system to support life. The plant life on Kidishi is native, but the current animal life entirely consists of invasive species brought from Earth. Its dominant species consist of various canines, vulpines, and felines, collectively referred to as canids. Due to its past anomalous disappearance of its fauna and the introduction of the invasive species, Kidishi is experiencing an ice age. Kidishi currently hosts developed animals originally from the arctic regions of Earth, including wolves, foxes, bears, elk, and caribou. Both wolves and foxes have established sentience and higher intelligence on Kidishi, having adapted to suit the different environment in which no predators, including humans, threaten their lives. Kidishi's heavier atmosphere, colder environment, and stronger gravity have developed shorter, stockier, and stronger wildlife. The universal language of Kidishi is Kidish. Its official currency is the Kavinun. Etymology Kidishi was originally known as Larentia XIV by the human space explorers who discovered it. The name originates from Acca Larentia, the mythological adoptive mother of Romulus and Remus. This name did not appear to the later inhabitants of the planet until a significant amount of time later, after which its inhabitants had already called the world Kidishi. The name Kidishi is a homonym in the native language of the inhabitants that translates to several different words, including "space", "black", "peace", and most significantly, "goddess"; the major religion of the planet's inhabitants originate from a female wolf named Kidishi. Chronology Ice age Currently, Kidishi is experiencing an ice age. This was brought on primarily by the anomalous disappearance of the natural animal life on Kidishi. Human scientists who set foot on Kidishi had uncovered numerous fossils suggesting that life once existed on Kidishi before the introduction of Earth life. Scientists theorize that Kidishi once held numerous additional ecosystems, most notably including a large, jungle-like ecosystem. Unfortunately, these ecosystems have since been frozen over or otherwise destroyed by the changing climate. Currently, the surface of Kidishi is 86% covered in ice. Before the ice age, the surface of Kidishi was 31% liquid water, which has since decreased to 2.5%. Human introduction During a wide search to find habitable planets, human space explorers from Earth found Kidishi, known then as Larentia XIV, and established numerous bases on the surface. These humans arrived somewhere during the beginning of the ice age, at which its progression appeared reversible. The visitors quickly noticed the absence of animal life, an interesting quirk that became an anomaly when the scientists discovered animal fossil remains two months later. In an effort to reestablish the ecosystem and reverse the progression of the oncoming ice age, the humans began Operation Noah. The operation, named after a religious figure, brought nearly 30,000 animals from Earth to Larentia XIV. The animals mostly includes species from the arctic, antarctic, and subarctic regions, as the climate on Larentia XIV was closest to these regions. This included wolves, foxes, bears, caribou, elk, deer, hares, various birds, certain insects, and various types of fish. The operation also attempted to replicate Earth plant life on Larentia XIV, but the plants could not adapt to the different soil composition and star color. Unfortunately, the animals brought from Earth during Operation Noah grew extremely rapidly, becoming invasive and escalating the ice age. The human population could not hunt the animals down at a sufficient rate, as many of the animals spread far from human establishments and thrived beyond human reach. This did not pose a direct threat to the humans, as the animals did not have to compete with humans for food or land. However, this harmed the environment and caused difficulty in record-keeping. Establishment of the planet carried on for 76 years (about 8 years on the planet) until scientists concluded that the ice age was irreversible. Although the climate would still be tolerable for another few centuries, the inhabitants of Larentia XIV decided that the planet was a waste of time and left to resume the search for a habitable planet. The humans left the majority of their settlements and all of the animals, as transferring these would cost significantly more than the exploration budget allotted for. Adaptation Land Animals Most terrestrial species brought to Larentia XIV during Operation Noah adapted exceptionally well to the new environment, even while the human explorers still inhabited the planet. Bears, foxes, and wolves, as well as ungulates such as caribou and moose, quickly adapted to the new ecosystem. Within the century, and furthermore over the next few centuries, these animals grew shorter, heavier, and stronger, with longer fur to suit them for the colder weather and heavier gravity. The chests of the mammals grew larger as their lungs expanded. Skulls pointed gradually downward as well. Rodents, especially rodents that could burrow, fared exceptionally well. Birds Most birds did not adapt to the new environment. The thick atmosphere and stronger gravity prohibited flight, which left most species of birds at a disadvantage to predators, especially foxes. Some birds, like ptarmigans, owls, and pigeons, managed to adapt to be flightless. Other species, such as eagles and vultures, adapted to have larger, stronger wings capable of short flight. All birds that adapted also grew skilled at climbing trees, where most predators were incapable of reaching them. Operation Noah had brought over penguins as well, though they did not adapt. The environment was closer to northern Canada or Russia, unlike the penguins' natural habitat in Antarctica. Additionally, the penguins' diets were mostly absent. Aquatic Life text Domesticated animals During their time on Kidishi, humans brought pets, such as cats and dogs. These animals would sometimes become stray pets or would produce offspring that the owner would release. Eventually, cats and dogs grew a sustainable population away from man. Dogs mostly scavenged or hunted with wolves, as they could not compete with the natural predators. Cats usually hunted rodents, though they would sometimes scavenge as well. Upon leaving, humans also left livestock, including cows, pigs, and chickens. Cows quickly became extinct on Kidishi, as they served as an easy target for the growing population of wolves. Pigs did not follow the same fate, as they progressively grew to resemble wild boars in physique and mentality, which made them more challenging for wolves to hunt. Foxes began to endanger the numbers of chickens until they grew scarce and learned to climb trees. Foxes resorted to rodents, which were in greater numbers. Canines After Operation Noah, wolves flourished. The only other animals that could slow their progression in the absence of humans were bears. Both bears and wolves remained territorial and protective enough to separate from each other, allowing both to adapt freely. The wolves retained their natural instinct to target the slowest of herds while hunting, an effort that benefits the herd as well. This helped ungulates to adapt, keeping prey stable. Meanwhile, the foxes also adapted significantly more than other species. Foxes were the only species hunting rodents besides cats, which resulted in a surplus of food for them. Over the next few centuries, wolves established intelligence and sentience. The enlightening wolves sympathized for foxes and dogs, as they were also canine, and initially kept them as pets. Within the century, however, foxes and dogs learned from the wolves and also established sentience. Cats later followed the same path to enlightenment, followed centuries later by bears. These animals gained a boost in technology, science, and intelligence from the establishments and artifacts humans left long ago. Approximately 6,000 years after Operation Noah generally marks the end of Larentia XIV and the beginning of Kidishi, at least in nomenclature. While wolves even today still rely heavily on expressive language, the canids created a spoken language during this time within the limitation of the canine larynx and jaw. Antiquity text ??? text Space age About 20,000 years after Operation Noah, the wolves of Kidishi entered their space age. During this time, Kidishi began launching artificial satellites for communication and surveillance. Advances in technology led Kidishi to the discovery of extraterrestrial life on Nulaxia during this time. After this discovery, different city-states strived to send a probe or even a canid to Nulaxia, forming something akin to the Space Race. As of today (20,452 Earth years after Operation Noah, or year 2140a on Kidishi), canids have yet to reach Nulaxia. Consumerism text Structure Surface Due to its ice age, Kidishi presents less biodiversity than Earth. About 86% of Kidishi's terrain (584,426,681.2 km2) is frozen. About 97% of the unfrozen terrain is land (77,532,636.64 km2), while the remaining 3% is liquid water (16,722,725.55 km2). Since the ice age caused the ocean to withdraw, the sea level is 3.91 km below its original height. Elevation is measured at the original sea level, not at the adjusted sea level. Due to the color and type of star Kidishi orbits, plants on Kidishi appear red, orange, red-violet, or yellow. For similar reasons, water appears more blue on Kidishi than on Earth. Since the majority of unfrozen land is covered with plains and forests, and since the rest of the planet is almost entirely ice, Kidishi appears orange and white from space. Tectonic plates are relatively active on Kidishi, since it is a younger planet than Earth. Weather text Magnetosphere text Orbit and rotation Rotation text Orbit text Planetary rings Kidishi has a brownish planetary ring system made mostly of fine dust. The system consists primarily of four rings. The innermost ring is thin and bluish green, while the other three rings farther from the planet are thick and brown. In between the closest ring and the first of the three other rings lies a section of larger particles ranging in size from dust to large rocks. These rings and the absence of natural satellites around Kidishi suggest that the planet once had up to three moons. Kidishi has not existed long enough for a moon to naturally move past Kidishi's Roche limit, suggesting that something unnatural or phenomenal happened to these moons. If the moons' collapses occurred by passing their Roche limits, then the former moons would have been rather small, with the outermost moon estimated to have a density of about 0.7 g/cm³, and the innermost moon 1.6-3.2 g/cm³, possibly greater. The largest former moon is thought to have contained aluminum, melilite, or valuable moissanite. Calendar A year on Kidishi is about 9.555 Earth years long, or about 3,489.9 Earth days. Kidishi's days are about three hours longer than on Earth, so an orbital period on Kidishi consists of 3,102 Kidish days. When recording time, Kidishi inhabitants divide a year into four periods, two of 775 Kidish days and two of 776 days. They mark these period with a letter. For example, 2140i, 2140a, 2140u, and 2140k are the periods of 2140 in chronological order. Each period is further divided into eight months. Odd-numbered months are 49 days long, while even-numbered months are 48 days long. The last month of each even-numbered period (period "a" and period "k") is 47 days long instead. Kidishi inhabitants sometimes divide months into weeks as well. Weeks are eight days long, and months are seven weeks long. Due to the tilt of the planet, and due to the general neutrality of the weather, Kidishi does not experience seasons as vividly as Earth. Different seasons mostly contribute to slight fluctuations in temperatures and originate more from the proximity of Kidishi to its star during its orbit than from its tilt. Still, the periods of a Kidish year serve as general divisions between seasons. Habitability Plant life Kidishi orbits a blue giant, so the plants on Kidishi receive bluer light that contains more ultraviolet radiation than the light plants receive on Earth. Therefore, plants on Kidishi absorb more blue and ultraviolet light, causing them to appear red, orange, yellow, and sometimes burgundy or maroon. Despite their autumnal appearance, all trees on Kidishi are coniferous evergreens. Due to the stronger gravity, tree trunks are shorter and thicker. Most trees have trunks too thick to cut with a typical saw. Tree trunks are usually either dark or pale, with black trunks being common. Forests near the equator usually contain heavy undergrowth, especially of fern-like plants. Animal life text Canid geography Regions Main article: Regions of Kidishi Mountains and water features divide Kidishi into three regions: western, central, and eastern. The uninhabitable north and south are often considered as the north and south regions as well. The western region consists of the equatorial land between Destiny Ocean and the Skytoucher Mountains. This includes about 80% of the population of Kidishi, as well as most large tribal subsidiaries. The central region includes equatorial land south and east of Skytoucher Mountains, as well as the mountain range itself. The eastern region consists of any city-states in Destora Desert. Establishment Main article: Kidish city-states Kidishi's warmer equator contains hundreds of establishments in which wolves, foxes, and sometimes coyotes, cats, and bears, coexist. Every establishment and territory takes the form of a city-state due to a wolf's natural territorial instinct; in each "country" lies only a capital city, its numerous suburbs, and its claimed land. A city-state's success relies on population instead of GDP; city-states strive to increase their population more than they do their economy. City-states often aim for a specific political ideology. Canids decide on city-states that suit their political beliefs or appeases their pride. Most city-states run on a system similar to monarchy, varying from absolute monarchy to something close to hereditary constitutional monarchy. Other city-states experiment with aspects of socialism, communism, and utopianism, though other city-state representatives look down upon these ideologies due to their long histories of failure. With the recent rise of consumerism, capitalist-like fledgeling city-states are beginning to rise. The largest city-state on Kidishi in both population and land area is Lycanopolis (in Kidishi: Ɨılᴧıпᴜϫᴜıƹı), with land area of about 11,705,908 km² and population of 7,069,228,654 (as of 2140a). The city itself is 380,062 km² with a population of 3,116,508,400, resulting in a density of 8,200 canids per km². The next largest city-state in population is Siarikuiniu, with a population of 2,739,681,954. Siarikuiniu also held the record for the second largest in land area as well until 2099u, when half of its territory split into Siarki and Uairi. Siarki is the third largest city in population, at 1,853,455,738. Quasi-tribal subsidiaries Main article: Tribal subsidiaries Wolves who prefer living closer to their instinctual basis may chose to leave a city-state and live in a tribal subsidiary. These pack-like formations are set in the north and south of the equatorial region and can range in population from tens to millions. They may form for numerous reasons and play a large role in the economy and politics of Kidishi. Despite its instinctual basis, this pack structure is still far from that of Earthly wolves. While wild wolves of Earth only form packs as a family structure, wolves of Kidishi form tribes with wolves who have a shared interest, appearance, or location; wolves of Kidish tribes are not necessarily related to each other. Additionally, tribal wolves may not leave behind all technology and medicine when joining a tribe, further separating them from the wolves of Earth. The canids of Kidishi lack knowledge of Earth and its wolves, so tribal wolves appear entirely instinctual and natural to them. City-state wolves officially address these tribes as quasi-tribal subsidiaries, or simply tribal subsidiaries. Tribes and tribal territory do not belong to a city-state; rather, they support designated city-states. For example, the tribes Kiarki and Celestial (Λıғı Uгı) represent and support the city-state of Siarikuiniu, while Siarki supports both Siarikuiniu and Siarki, the latter after which it was named. This benefits both the tribe and the city-state. The city-state supports the tribe by supplying goods and services, while the tribe supports the city-state through reputation; having a tribe attracts the attention of other city-states, meaning more canids may move into or visit the city-state. Additionally, wolves born into tribes often decide to move into a city-state to experience a more sophisticated life, who usually choose to move to the city-state that their tribe supports. Similarly, city-state wolves who decide to join a tribe will likely choose the one that supports the city-state, either out of pride or to reap the benefits of staying within the city-state's reach. Politics and economics text Kavinun text World Consent Order Main article: World Consent Order The World Consent Order (⎕⎕⊐, or WCO) is a worldwide effort for unity and peace. It is the only organization that deals with more than one city-state, as it monitors all of Kidishi. The society runs entirely in secrecy, which naturally leads to various conspiracy theories. Aurorianists believe that Kidishi is part of the WCO. Conspiracists believe that the WCO is hiding information about space; some believe that WCO has succeeded in landing on Nulaxia, while others believe that it has contact with another, farther planet that supports life. The WCO is known to conduct itself partially in fluent English. Kidishi has access to some English through human artifacts, but WCO's apparent extensive knowledge of the language surpasses this. Technology Main article: Kidish technology Compared to Earth, Kidishi excels in some fields of science and falls behind in others. For example, canids are slowly progressing through their space age, finally but slowly catching up with Earth in spaceflight capability. Conversely, Kidishi excels in particle physics, chaos theory, and optics. Kidishi's most advanced technologies involve the MISIL/IURI systems, firi technology, and an advanced railgun. The city-state of Siarki has also revealed work on the chaodrive (in Kidish: Ғızıғızı), a supposedly powerful device designed for spaceflight. Religion See also: Aurorianism, Destaurianism, Kidish folklore Kidishi has two main religions: Aurorianism and Destaurianism. Aurorianism (in Kidish: Ѧzı⨲ıɴ, or simply Ѧ) focuses on Kidishi, the female wolf deity after which the planet was named, in addition to her eight helpers. Each follower has a task or job, though their specific duties vary between sects. Some believe each animal watches over their species, some believe that each promotes certain principles or virtues, and some believe that each guards specific territories or regions. The religion tells of these nine animals being the creators of the world. Destaurianism (in Kidish: Dızıгıɴ) is a new religion, having been founded less than a decade ago.The religion focuses on a strange wolf named Destora (in Kidish: Dıᴅᴜᴦᴧı), who supposedly emerged from a meteorite that landed in the eastern deserts. Destora preaches about how he was sent to correct the corrupt ways of Kidishi and free the canids of her control. Due to the natural barriers at either side of the desert, the religion spreads very slowly. Uaizien (Uᴧızıɴ) is a smaller religion focused on old folktales about a set of five mystical, powerful, or magical wolves called ætherwolves. Destaurorianism is a new religion created in hopes of unifying Aurorianism and Destaurianism, though its structure is very unstable. Nothing beyond fundamental beliefs have been established. Many canids suspect that this religion is a political stunt with no intent to be a sustainable religion, while others believe that Destaurianism will grow into a full religion.